


We Fit

by okayatbest



Series: Eighteen [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up beside the one you love can leave you with many thoughts.</p><p>(Basically, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit

If there was one thing Niall hated the most about his new room, was that the huge window was placed so that the bright morning light hit Niall square in the face every morning. Even if Niall was a morning person, he’d still appreciate the ability to wake up on his own.

Although his new living arrangement had plenty of perks as well. One being the very warm body Niall was able to feel behind him.. Turning over slowly, not wanting to wake said body, Niall was able to see, well, hair. Lots and lots of hair. The second thing he saw was a very broad, very _nice_ back. Not ready to get up yet, Niall slid closer to cuddle up behind his warm companion.

When Harry asked Niall to move in with him after three years of dating, ever since he was about eighteen, Niall was a little unsure at first. Of course he loved Harry, more than he ever thought possible, but moving in together is a big deal. And they were only twenty one. Niall thought they were too young for this. It would either make or break them. Thankfully, Harry was able to convince him that it was for the best. Now, after waking up to big hugs, and even bigger kisses for a week, Niall was pretty sure he made the right choice. and this morning was no different.

With all of these thoughts running around his head, Niall missed the noises coming from beside him. Soon hair was replaced with beautiful green eyes and a big dimpled smile. Niall wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to get use to this, but he kind of hope that day would never come. He never wanted to take any of this for granted.

“Good morning, blue eyes.” Niall really wished he never got use to that raspy morning voice or the sweet morning kiss that followed.

“Good morning, dimples,” Niall answered, causing Harry’s face to scrunch up.

“Dimples, really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Oh, because blue eyes is so original. Should I call you nipples instead?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so ridiculous, Niall. And that’s not really original either.”

“No, but it’s really funny, nipples. Anyway, I thought it fit.”

Sliding closer and wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist, Harry smiled showing off said dimples, before answering, “ _We_ fit,” with a cocky grin.

And thinking back to his early morning thoughts, Niall couldn’t agree more.


End file.
